From Me to You
by Neondaze
Summary: When Lon'qu the new foreign exchange student from Regna Ferox arrives in Ylisse, he's instantly wary of his new hostess Lissa Aether. It also doesn't help that he's a gynophobe that's going to his first school with the opposite gender. However, his anxiety seems to peak when he's around the cheerful and bubbly Lissa. What could this feeling mean? [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

It was all such a strange occurrence to Lon'qu, finding himself in a new town and new school. Everything was so odd to him, which was to be expected of someone who was a foreigner in a new country. He had been accepted into an important student exchange program with a rather prestigious school in Ylisse, the _Ylisstol Academy for the Gifted_. His father encouraged him greatly to accept the chance to study aboard, and after careful consideration, he decided to get a change of pace and stay with a host family.

However, he was filled with immediate regret when he exited the plane and found the school's student ambassador and host, introduced themselves to him. He gulped nervously when he saw blonde perky pig-tales bounce toward him, and felt his chest tighten when he looked into bright gleaming green eyes. Not to mention his heart began to beat a mile a minute when he was met with that beautiful sparkling smile.

"Hi! I'm Lissa, your name is Lon'qu right?" She grinned happily. "I'm the school's student ambassador and your hostess. I'll be here to show you around, and if you need anything at all you can come to me ok?"

It was like he swallowed his heart down his throat, tongue tied and flustered he began to speak. "Y-yes I'm L-lon'qu." He nodded, as he cleared his throat slightly, as he tried to rid himself of his sudden dry mouth.

Lissa giggled softly like wind chimes blowing on a gentle spring day, it was refreshing and charming, to say the least. She pulled out her rather soft and delicate looking hand as if to offer a handshake. Lon'qu looked down at her hand as if she just pulled a knife out to him and was a bit at a loss at what to do as his mind began to draw a blank. He wasn't good with girls, not at the least bit. In fact, he could even be considered a bit of a gynophobe. How could he approach this? He didn't want to offend her in the least bit, she seemed nice enough, but there was that voice in the back of his head that was telling him one thing.

 _Run._

Just as he was turning around to do so, he felt a small tug on the end of his jacket. "Woah, hey! I didn't think that your... condition would be this bad, and I was curious and wanted to see for myself. You really are gynophobic..."

Lon'qu merely shook his head without saying a word. "What's it to you?" He spat with a rather bitter tone.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry for being insensitive..." Lissa apologized. The sorrowful expression on her face was enough to make even someone who was as stone cold as Lon'qu feel a tinge of guilt on his part for making her smile fade away. "I promise I'll respect your boundaries more, and not to put you in situations that make you uncomfortable."

He was silent for a moment, taken off guard by the sudden apology. Most girls would have been tremendously offended by his rough attitude, and avoidance of women, but Lissa... Lissa was different. "It's... It's fine. You didn't know how I would react. You were only trying to be polite." He felt a wave of relief when a the glowing smile reappeared on her face.

"We're gonna have so much fun together! I can tell!" She giggled excitedly. "There are so many different things to do in Ylisse, it's gonna be a blast showing them all to you!" Lissa was practically jumping up with joy, and her eyes had a certain sparkle to them; she was genuinely excited. This helped put Lon'qu at ease a bit, and he couldn't help but think that this may not be so bad after all.

However, it still would be a great challenge, as Lon'qu couldn't even look at the girl without turning an obscene shade of red in the face. How could he possibly live with this girl for a year? It was strange; he felt more anxious than usual around Lissa. His heart would beat out of his chest with even a small glance in her direction, and he could feel himself heat up with nervousness.

"Are you okay? Are you not use to the warmer weather? I know it's cold and snowy all year round in Regna Ferox." Lissa inquired curiously. "Your face is super red..."

"I-I'll be fine. I just need time to... get used to things."

"Fair enough." Lissa nods.

It doesn't take the two long to get back to Lissa's home, or rather what would be home for Lon'qu from now on as well. When they get off the train and begin to walk through a rather quiet suburban area, Lon'qu can't help but get a good look at the sights. It was definitely vastly different from where he lived in Regna Ferox.

"Soooo, what's it like in Renga Ferox?" Lissa asked cheerfully. She walked a bit ahead, as Lon'qu trailed slightly behind. He wanted to make sure that he got the space he needed.

"Cold. Snowy." He answered curtly.

"Oooh snow! That sounds fun. You probably had a lot of snowball fights, and build a lot of snowmen, and oh! There must have been a lot of ice skating and skiing right?"

"For others yes. For me no. I stayed inside a lot to train and study."

"Train? For what?"

He paused for a moment, his mind drawing a slight blank. "Training for... training for... what is the Ylissean word for it? Oh, Kendo. I play a lot of sports."

A grin appeared for a moment on Lissa's face of pure glee. "That was super cute! Awww!"

"E-excuse me?

"The way that you couldn't remember the word, it was cute!"

Lon'qu couldn't help but blush slightly. Him? Cute? There was no way this 6 foot 3-inch guy could ever be 'cute'. A lot of the time Lon'qu would look at a guy funny and send them running for the hills. "I-I uh... Ylissean isn't my first language..."

"That's ok! If you ever need any help with it, I'm here for you." Lissa nods happily.

There was a bit of silence after that. Lon'qu couldn't wrap his head around this situation. Lissa was so happy... and cheerful, and nice. No person could possibly be that upbeat all the time... can they? There had to be a catch.

Suddenly, Lissa stops walking and turns to Lon'qu with a bright smile on her face. "Taaaadaaaa! Welcome home!"

Lon'qu looks up at the rather large house in front of them. It's a quaint and charming house, painted a calming soft blue. A small garden sat in front of the house, filled with various flower, and the property in general looked greatly cared for. "It's nice..."

This comment was met with a bright smile from Lissa, pleased that he liked his new home so far. "I'm glad! Oh, you gotta see inside and meet the rest of my family, well, our family now technically." The blond grins as she scurries to the front door and opens it. Inside is a very spacious and welcoming living room. "Heeeeey! We're hooooome!" She called out.

The first one to appear was a rather peaceful looking woman, she had a soft warming smile and gentle eyes. "Hello, you must be Lon'qu. I am Emmeryn, Lissa's older sister, and guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Even Lon'qu could sense that this woman was easy going, calm, and harmless. However, there was that uneasy voice in his head that warned him not to go near her. So, instead of reaching over to give her a handshake he merely stood behind Lissa, not moving an inch to approach Emmeryn. The older woman, tilted her head slightly when her hand was not met with another's. She looked toward Lissa puzzled.

"It's okay, he's just a bit shy, that's all," Lissa informed.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's very fine Lon'qu. If you are shy I will not pressure you." She smiled graciously. Lon'qu couldn't help but feel a bit eased off of his anxiety. Lissa seemed to be keeping her word on being more considerate of his condition. The next person came down the stairs and Lon'qu began to rest easy to see that it was a male around his age.

"Oh, this is my brother Chrom! He's a bit of a dork, but he's a nice guy I guess." Lissa shrugged.

"H-hey, are you trying to paint me as the bad guy?"

"Maaaybe..." Lissa whistled innocently.

Chrom merely sighed with a slight chuckle and then reached out to give Lon'qu a handshake. "As my sister mentioned, I'm Chrom. I believe we're both juniors right?"

Lon'qu looked down at his hand, and slowly returned his handshake. "Nice to meet you, Chrom."

Chrom merely nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing we're going to probably be in some of the same classes."

"Probably."

"Well, I'll be there to help you out if Lissa isn't there then."

"That is very much appreciated." He then turns to Emmeryn. "Thank you for letting me stay at your home."

"Oh, Lon'qu, it's not just my home, it's _our_ home now." She smiles.

"T-thank you." He nods.

"Dinner will be ready soon. How about Lissa shows you to your room, and you can unpack and wash up until then?" Emmeryn suggested and was met with a nod from Lon'qu.

"Come on Lon Lon, I gotta give you the full tour!" Lissa giggled tugging him along.

"Er- okay..." He nodded, a bit in a daze as Lissa grabbed his arm. In his mind, he was screaming to pull back his arm, but for some reason, he was slightly frozen in fear. "Wait... Lon Lon?"

"That's you silly! I think it's a nice nickname, don't you think?" Lissa giggled softly. Lon'qu merely sighed in response. This girl was certainly a handful. "Anyway! On the first floor is Emm's room! Upstairs..." She started as they began to walk up to the second floor. "The first door on the left is Chrom's room! It probably smells like old sweaty socks, because he's the captain of the football team blah blah blah... Oh, and here's the 2nd-floor bathroom. Over here is my room!" She pointed out and opened the door slightly. Inside was a room painted bright yellow, with windows covered by lacy white curtains. There were also a lot of stuffed animals decorating the room, with a few bookcases. Overall, the room was quite... charming. Suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"You... play guitar?" Lon'qu asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, for a while now. Emmeryn's actually a music teacher, well, she is part time. It's kinda a hobby of her's."

"I-I see. I play bass..."

"Oh, you do?! That's awesome!" She smiled brightly.

"Y-yeah..." Lon'qu nodded, rubbing the back of his head unsurely. There was something about Lissa... the way she smiled... it was a bit contagious. Lissa then turned, lifting her hands as if to present the door that was directly across from Lissa's room. "Taaaadaaaa! This is your room!"

"Oh, thank you for showing me the house." He thanked awkwardly. He was still trying to get the hang of being near a girl like this. He wanted to be polite and a good house guest, despite his fear.

"It's no problem. Don't be afraid to ask me anything okay?" She nods graciously. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack and stuff. Dinner is still an hour or so away, so maybe you can get in a quick nap!"

"I'll... take you up on that suggestion. Thank you."

Lissa then begins to enter her room. "Okay then, sleep well Lon Lon!" She waves before closing her bedroom door, as Lon'qu merely nods as he closes his.

Lon'qu sighs as he sets his suitcases aside, and lays down on his bed. The room itself was nice, and of course, he would have to unpack and personalize it, but for now, he was a bit tired from his long trek from Regna Ferox to Ylisse. He felt his eyes getting a bit heavy, that nap was sounding more and more appealing by the minute. Waiting for sleep to arrive, he began to think of his new host family. Emmeryn seemed very nice and motherly, and Chrom didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Lissa however, was the one he couldn't get off his mind. He was overcome by a weird feeling as he thought of his interactions with her, a feeling of security. That was the last thought Lon'qu had as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do you have trains in Regna Ferox?" Lissa inquired, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No. Too much snow and too many mountains." Lon'qu answered. It was a rather busy morning during rush hour, and the two were packed into a crowed train car.

"Ah I see, well, this all must be super new for you."

"I have to admit, this is all much more lively than the commute I had at home. It is a bit... overwhelming." He admits.

"Yeah, Ylisse is a pretty busy place, but I'm sure with time you'll get use to it." She smiles brightly. The train then slows down to the next stop, and another mob of people pack themselves into the already crowded train. With the sudden influx of people, the two are pushed against the wall of train, Lissa's back square against the wall while being pinned down by Lon'qu, who is leading against her. They are so close together Lon'qu can feel her soft breaths hitting his chest.

"E-eep!" Lissa squeaks softly.

"I-I-I... u-uh..." Lon'qu stutters wildly, his entire face glowing a deep red. "I-I can't move too many people..."

"It's okay..." She mumbles softly, it was clear that she was a bit embarrassed as well. He noticed that her eyes shifted away shyly, her cheeks flushed a soft rosy pink. He couldn't help but take a moment to observe the girl, how she had a rather small petite body, especially in comparison to him, and her soft delicate face. She could easily be considered cute. Her light green eyes seemed to be gleaming, and her face glowing against the gentle morning light, which made her seem a bit angelic. Lon'qu shook his head quickly. How could such a thought even cross his mind? He was breathing heavily just being pushed against her by accident, he couldn't possibly handle anything more. Lon'qu tried to take a deep breath in an attempt to relax himself, and in doing so, he noticed that Lissa smelled of sunflowers. Did girls always smell that nice or was it just her?

Sunflowers...

Suddenly an image of a girl with long flowing dark hair fills his mind. She reaches her hand out to a young Lon'qu who is dressed in rags and he gently grabs a hold of the rather fancifully dressed girl's hand. The two run through the field of sunflowers together, laughing merrily without a care in the world. It's been so long since he last thought about her...

"Lon'qu..." The girl smiles gently, her voice ringing through his head so vividly and clear.

"Lon'qu!" Lissa shouts, trying to get his attention. He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts. He's not in Chon'sin, he hasn't been in years, he's in Ylisse now. He needs to keep in the present, and stop being haunted by the past; or at least that's what he tells himself, it's easier said than done. He looks around at his surroundings, and they are no longer on the train.

"W-where are we?"

"You were hyperventilating, so I pulled you off the train at the next stop." Lissa informed in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a second, I'll be okay." He exhales sharply.

"Take all the time you need. Next time, we should avoid crowded trains if we can." She notes.

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem... I'm just worried about you. You were breathing so hard, and you just had this wide spaced out look on your face."

"Forgive me, sometimes it happens when I'm too close with a female."

"Ah, I figured. I'll do my best to prevent that from happening, so don't you worry okay?" She smiles reassuringly. For some reason, it works and puts Lon'qu at ease slightly.

"Once again, Thank you, Lissa..."

"It's the least I can do!" She giggles slightly. "Oh, the next train is coming, it's a lot less crowded so we should be okay." She nods. The two board the train, and take an uneventful ride to school, much to Lon'qu's relief.

The school itself was very sleek and modern looking, and on the way there, windmills lined the path leading to the building. Surprisingly, the school also had a nice view of the sea as it near the edge of a peninsula. The fresh air was crisp and it helped calm Lon'qu from his previous anxiety attack greatly.

"Ah, we're a bit early." Lissa informs looking down at her cell phone. "I can show you around a bit if you'd like after you get your schedule and stuff.

"Yes, that would be good."

"Okay, the main office is this way, follow me!" Lissa said cheerfully, as she practically skips a tad bit ahead as Lon'qu follows. The school wasn't too crowded, as only a small amount of students in uniform were even on school grounds this early. Lon'qu preferred it this way so he could get his bearings and get to know the school layout better before class officially started. He couldn't help but observe his surroundings. The school itself was very modern and sleek, surprising for a school with such a long-standing prestigious reputation.

"How old is this school?"

"Pretty old, coming up about 50 years soon since its establishment, but it looks new because they just finished remodeling the place a year ago." Lissa informs as they reached the main office. Lon'qu was swiftly greeted by the headmaster, given a long winded welcome speech about honor and integrity or something like that. He was still a bit light headed from the eventful train ride. Once the headmaster finished their spiel, he was given his locker and schedule.

"The headmaster is very... overzealous." Lon'qu notes once they leave the office.

"Yeah, he can be pretty talkative once he gets going, but hey he means well." Lissa nods. "Let me show you where you're locker is. It's not too far away from mine actually! It's in the east wing. Which is right oooooover... here!" She points.

"You... sure do have a lot of energy for so early in the morning..." Lon'qu mumbled. Whether this was a blessing or a curse, he wasn't too sure yet.

"102... 102..." Lissa mumbled as she began to scan the numbers on each locker. "Aha! Woah, you're right across from mine! I guess they figured you would want to be around someone you know."

"Yeah..." Lon'qu answers sheepishly, not really sure how to feel about all of this.

"Hey, maybe we can even leave each other notes, you know, slip them in each other's locker." The blonde suggested playfully.

"Sure..."

Lissa then frowned slightly in concern. "You gonna be okay? If you still aren't feeling too well, I could take you to the nurse's office."

"No, it's fine. It's just going to take awhile to get used to... going to school with females..."

"Wait, you've never been to school with girls before?"

"I...went to an all boy's school until now."

"O-oh, well... that is a pretty big adjustment, but I'm sure you can overcome it! You wanted to change, that's why you came here right?"

"I-I guess so... its all so overwhelming, I don't even know anymore..." Lon'qu sighs, running his hand through his jet black hair.

"That's ok! The first day is always the roughest! Trust me, things will get easier with time." Lissa nods reassuringly. This was met with a brief moment of silence from Lon'qu. There was something about her smile, and the innocent glimmer in her eyes that made Lon'qu truly feel that everything would be alright. Somehow, she had put him at ease.

"Very well..." He nodded, as the bell signaling that classes were about to begin rang.

"Ah, we should hurry, don't want to be late for homeroom!" Lissa said as she began to tug Lon'qu along gently. When the two reached Lon'qu's homeroom, Lissa gave him a calming look into his eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay! I promise." She smiled once more. Lon'qu nodded slowly in response. "So I'll see you at Lunch?"

"Yes." He answered curtly.

"Alright, have a good day." Lissa waved as she began to lightly jog to her homeroom class. Lon'qu took a deep breath as he entered the classroom, suddenly he was met with the eyes of about two dozen strangers, and began to feel a swell of anxiety overcome him. Just when he was about to turn around and run out of the classroom, he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?"

Lon'qu turned to see a guy with cropped white hair, and warm brown eyes, with a purple messenger bag. "Y-yeah..."

"Oh neat, heard there were rumors about a foreign exchange student. Nice to meet you, my name's Robin." The boy grinned.

"Robin... my name's Lon'qu."

"Lon'qu... nice. I know how it feels to be the new kid, it's pretty daunting. Last year I transferred from Plegia academy to here with my twin sister. So I know how weird it is to suddenly be in a new country and not know anyone. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"That's... very much appreciated. Thank you." Lon'qu sighed in relief. It was nice to know that there was someone in his class looking out for him.

"Oh Lon'qu, glad to see you made it here on time." Chrom waved as he entered the classroom. "Morning Robin, I see you've met Lon'qu."

"Yeah, he's staying with your family right? Your sister is his hostess?" Robin inquired.

"Yep, I guess the old new kid is passing on the title to the current new kid?" Chrom asked.

"Something like that." Robin laughed slightly.

"Oh you're probably wondering what's this all about, but Robin's my best friend. You'll probably see him hanging out with me at home pretty often."

"Noted." Lon'qu nodded. Their attention was quickly taken by the teacher arriving.

"Alright, take your seats everyone. If you haven't noticed already, there is a new face in our classroom today." A rather tall man, with dark brown hair commanded, as all the students swiftly did as they were told as the teacher turns to Lon'qu. "I'm Fredrick Knight, but you can call me Mr. Knight or Mr. Fredrick, what ever makes you most comfortable. Please, introduce yourself to the class."

Lon'qu nodded a bit nervously in response. He turned toward everyone in the classroom and took a deep breath before he spoke, remembering Lissa's positive words from before. "My name is Lon'qu Nikolai, I'm from Regna Ferox. Pleased to meet you all."

There was silence for the most part, except for a few hushed giggles from a few girls, who were quickly becoming admires of the new student. "He's cute!" One girl whispered to another, which caused Lon'qu to blush softly.

"Excellent. Please take a seat at the empty desk beside Robin." Fredrick instructed, and with a silent nod, Lon'qu did just that, receiving a small thumbs up from both Robin and Chrom. Once seated, Lon'qu took a deep breath of relief.

The rest of the class was uneventful, as it was only a brief class for announcements and attendance. The only thing to note was the Ylisstol Autumn Harvest festival that was being held in a couple of weeks, along with the prospect of joining a sports team, which Lon'qu was no doubt going to do. Toward the end of homeroom, there was a bit of free time as they ended the school announcements early.

"Ay, new kid! You're name was Lon'qu right?"

Lon'qu turned to see a rather tanned, blond and built student approach him. "Yes."

"The name's Vaike, but everyone calls me 'The Teach', cause I tend to school everyone here, you feel me?"

"Yeah right, more like _you're_ the one who needs to be taught something if anything..." Robin mumbled dryly as he overheard the conversation, which was met with a small snark of laughter from Lon'qu.

"Listen, no one asked you..." Vaike huffed, and turned back to Lon'qu. "Aaaaanyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There's already a lot of talk about you new kid. Word on the street is you're a pretty good at sports and pretty athletic."

"I play a lot of them and I work out a lot," Lon'qu informed.

"Hmm... yeah, I thought so, that's why I, the great Vaike, is gonna take you under my wing!"

"No." Lon'qu answered curtly and rather rudely as he was met with some laughter from Robin.

"What!? Come on bro, don't be like that." Vaike protested.

"I'm not your 'bro'." Lon'qu sighed.

"What come on! Okay, fine, this means we're rivals then!" Vaike insisted but was only met with a glare from Lon'qu, who turned to Robin, totally ignoring Vaike.

"So, what is the next class?"

"Oh, history I think." Robin informed.

"Don't just turn away from the great Vaike like that!" The blond grumbled. "Honestly, I don't see what Lissa sees in you anyway.

"E-excuse me?" Lon'qu turned toward Vaike in confusion.

"Don't act dumb, everyone's talking about the mysterious new transfer student who was walking to school with Lissa. So, what's the deal? You two dating?" Vaike smirked, proud that he was getting under Lon'qu's skin.

"N-no!" Lon'qu protested, his face turning a deep red in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, don't be shy. It's okay to admit it, Lissa's pretty cute!"

"T-there's nothing between us!"

"You sure, cause you two seemed to have some serious chemistry earlier before school started and-"

"Ah-hem...!" Chrom cleared his throat, interrupting Vaike.

"O-Oh, Chrom, didn't see you there, haha..." Vaike laughed sheepishly as he began to run out of the room. "Oh is that the bell? Gotta go!"

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easily!" Chrom shouted after him as he began to chase after Vaike.

"Good riddance." Lon'qu mumbled.

"That Vaike is nothing but trouble." Robin sighed. "I would be careful though..."

"Why?" Lon'qu questioned.

"Lissa's pretty popular, and she's on the cheerleading team. A lot of guys are totally into her, so rumors are bound to fly about you two." Robin informed.

"Feh, like I have time for such nonsense." Lon'qu said with a roll of his eyes as he began to get up to go to his next class.

"Hey, just a friendly warning." Robin shrugs. "But anyway, let me show you to the next class."

"Thanks, that would be very much appreciated."

* * *

Lon'qu never really minded school, in fact, he enjoyed learning, so the rest of the day practically flew by. However, something strange occurred when one of the girls in his class approached him.

"Hey, you're Lon'qu right?" The female classmate asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lon'qu nodded nervously.

"So... I was wondering... do you have a girlfriend?"

"No..."

Suddenly another girl popped up. "What kind of girl do you like?"

"U-Uh I don't know..." He answered unsurely.

"Are you free today?" A third asked, leaning closer to him. Lon'qu practically leaped out of his seat as more girls began to gather around him. A feeling a panic began to overcome him as he began to dash out of the classroom.

"Lon'qu! Where are you going?" One girl called out.

"We just want to talk!" Another yelled after him. Lon'qu shook his head as he began to round the corner, it felt like something out of a bad dream. What did these girls want anyway? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Suddenly he bumped into someone, and with his big stature, he almost knocked the other person across the hallway.

"Sorry I-... Lissa... Are you okay?" He started nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Geez, you should join the football team, bumping into you was like being hit by a truck and-" She paused suddenly when she noticed a look of pure terror on his face. "What's wrong?"

"T-these girls, they're chasing me! I don't know what's wrong with those she-demons, they won't leave me alone, asking me all these strange questions!" He explained, a small giggle escaping her lips. "What's so funny?"

"It seems like you have a few admirers Lon'qu. Wow, you're pretty popular and it's only your first day!"

"N-no! I don't want to be 'popular', I just want to be left alone!" He protested, and then looked around to see if the mob of girls were still following him, and to his dismay, they were still looking for him. "P-please, get me out of here! I don't think my heart can take any more of this panic!"

Lissa simply nodded, as she grabbed his wrist and began to pull him away, with the group of adoring girls hot on their trail. With Lissa's quick thinking, she pulls Lon'qu into the music room and shuts the door behind them, and Lon'qu takes a swift seat behind a grand piano. Lissa takes a seat on the bench and begins to play.

It was a rather calming tune, Lon'qu couldn't help but relax a bit as he listened, although he could still feel the rapid beating of his heart. He sighed, when would he get over this fear? It was such a hindrance, and it felt as though he could barely manage being in public because of it. He closed his eyes for a moment, indulging himself in Lissa's soft calming song on the piano. Suddenly, his breathing began to spike again when the music door began to open once again.

"Have you seen the new guy?" One of the girls asked Lissa.

"Hmm... super tall with messy black hair?"Lissa inquired turning slightly to give the girl eye contact, as she continued playing.

"Yeah! That's him!"

"Nooope! But he's cute isn't he?" Lissa laughed softly.

"Totally, he's just my type." The girl giggled cheerfully. "He's so rough around the edges, and a bit harsh, but that's what makes him so dreamy!"

"Is that so? Well, good luck finding him."

"Thanks Lissa, see you tomorrow." The girl waved as she closed the door.

Lissa continued playing for a moment, waiting for the rest of the girls to pass by. "I think the coast is clear." A sigh could then be heard from behind the piano, as Lon'qu began to rise.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough." Lon'qu huffed in relief.

"Its no problem! I'm happy to help." Lissa smiled.

There was a bit of an awkward silence from Lon'qu until he decided to speak again, to fill the silent void. "...How long have you been playing?"

"Hmmm... since I was super young. One of the first memories I have is sitting next to Emm, as she taught me which notes were which keys." Lissa informed.

"I see..."

Another piercing silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry..." Lon'qu suddenly apologized after a minute.

"For what?" Lissa asked in confusion.

"I... I'm always causing you trouble, because of my fear..." He sighed.

"Oh... well, it's not your fault. I mean you can't help something like that. Plus, I promised I would help you whenever you needed it. I don't mind helping you at all."

"Yes but... isn't it a hassle?"

"Nope!" Lissa smiled brightly.

"You aren't just saying that are you?"

"Naw, I mean it, it's no problem at all... but if you really wanted to make it up to me, I wouldn't mind if you treated to me to cake at this cafe I really like..." She hinted, in a playful singing tone.

Lon'qu paused for a second. "Very well..."

"What really?! I was just teasing!"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, it's the least I can do after all the help you've given me."

"Yaaay! Thank you so much, Lon Lon you're the sweetest!" Lissa giggled happily, which was met with a bit of blushing of Lon'qu's part.

"I-It's nothing." He huffed. There was that smile again, that smile that for some reason put him at ease. "Let's just go before those girls find us again..." He shivered.

"Of course, it's not too far away." Lissa nodded. With that, they exited the school. Like Lissa said, the shop wasn't too far away, and the walk there seemed non-existent, as Lissa filled the walk with lots of questions and idle chatter. It was strange, most of the time, Lon'qu couldn't stand meaningless talk and conversation, but with Lissa, he didn't really mind it at all. In fact, it was a bit comforting to him, and he was starting to understand why everyone liked her so much. She was so easy to talk to, very friendly, and it was if all of your worries vanished when you are around her. The shop itself seemed pretty quiet, especially for a weekday afternoon. It was pretty quaint and gave off a welcoming presence, and was a pretty intimate and cozy setting. "Nice isn't it?"

"Yes..." Lon'qu answered as they approached the counter, where numerous neatly decorated cakes filled the display case.

"This is one of my favorite places to go! Its so cute, and the staff is very nice!"

"I see." He nodded, his eyes glancing around the place. "What kind of cake do you want?"

"Hmmmm, well... the strawberry shortcake looks really good!"

"Very well, go get a table, I'll order."

"Okay!" Lissa smiled, as she went off to do just that. She ended up taking a seat by the window and stared out of it until Lon'qu arrived with a tray. "You didn't get any cake? Just tea?"

"I don't eat sweets." Lon'qu informed, and was met with a giggle from Lissa. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, you not liking sweets seems so... characteristic of you. I'm not surprised." Lissa answered, as she began to stir her tea, and was met with uncertainty from Lon'qu.

"Am I... that predictable?"

"Naw, I'm just psychic." Lissa smirked and was met with a shocked expression from Lon'qu. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Rather than 'psychic', I'm just good at reading people." She giggles, taking a bite out of her cake. "Mmmm! So yummy!"

"I'm glad its good." Lon'qu smiled, it was faint and barely noticeable, but it was there. Lissa's happiness was contagious, as with her smile. It seemed like everyone around her could easily share in her small joys in life.

"Sooooo, how was your first day?" Lissa asked playfully.

"Oh uh... very interesting." Lon'qu mumbled.

"Well, interesting is good right?"

"Some may say that... I rather a quiet day, more than an interesting day."

"What, but that so boring!"

"Maybe I'm just a boring person then."

"Naw, not at all. I think you're super interesting." Lissa nods, taking another bite of cake.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, there's lots of exciting things about you, and I think its fun learning about all those things."

"I see..." He blushed slightly, for what felt like the hundredth time today. It was strange, whenever he was with Lissa, he felt safe, but at the same time, he was so easily embarrassed by the blonde. He could never completely keep his cool around her, and whether that was a good or dangerous thing, Lon'qu wasn't too sure of yet.

"Hey, are you going to join any clubs?" Lissa asked, snapping Lon'qu out of his thoughts.

"Chrom wants me to join the football team..." He trailed off.

"That is so like Chrom, he's always thinking about the team, 'The Shepherds'. He's the captain you know." Lissa huffed slightly, taking another bite of the cake.

"Yes and uh, there's also one or two more clubs I want to join. There's the culinary club..."

"Oh you cook? That's great! You gotta let me try some of your food someday."

"Heh, if I made you a meal, you might eat it all in one sitting, just like you did with dinner last night."

"H-hey! I was super hungry! Plus it was my favorite dish!"

"Lissa you had seconds and thirds. I've never seen a girl with such an appetite before. Where does it all go?" Lon'qu smirked teasingly.

"My big butt of course!" Lissa giggled, and was met with a flustered Lon'qu. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Jeez... or am I~?"

"I-It's not funny." He huffed, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Yes it is! You just have to loosen up a bit! Geez, is everyone in Regna Ferox so uptight?"

"No actually, it's just me. Its because I was born in Chon'sin. Society and etiquette are much more reserved there. Perhaps I just never shook off Chon'sinese customs." Lon'qu explains, he then pauses for a moment, as he sees that Lissa is staring him directly in the eyes in amazement. "W-what is it?"

"No, it's just that you're so well versed in traveling, you've lived in Chon'sin, Regna Ferox, and now Ylisse. I think that's really amazing!"

"Not really..." He shakes his head, declining the praise.

"Yeah really! Not a lot of people get the chance to see so much of the world, and it's impressive."

"Well... thank you..." He softly thanks her, trying his best to not get too embarrassed.

"So humble! It's cute!" Lissa giggled.

"Why does everyone say I am 'cute'? First, in homeroom, the girls were whispering about that, and then those group of noisy girls kept on saying that too." Lon'qu frowns. "Is that not a term for girls?"

"No, it just means people think you're attractive."

"A-a-attractive?!" Lon'qu stutters nervously. He had never thought himself attractive, and in fact, he never really thought about his appearance all that much to begin with. "No way."

This was met with a giggle of amusement from Lissa. "Yeah, way. I can understand why they think that way. A new mysterious transfer student arrives. He's quiet and keeps to himself... of course, girls would totally be into that!"

Lon'qu then sighed. "I'll never understand girls."

"Hee hee, they just like you!"

"How can they like someone they don't even know?"

"Well, they think you're good looking that's a start."

"Yes but, what if my personality isn't very good?"

"What nonsense you have a great personality!"

"Hmmph."

"Awww don't be such a stick in the mud." Lissa smiled. "I'm sure you will understand how great you are with time."

Lon'qu turns his head away from Lissa, covering his blushing face slightly. "Maybe."

"Heehee, well, it's getting late, we should start heading home."

"Right..."

"Thank you for treating me! It was super sweet of you." Lissa winks playfully.

"It's nothing..."

His curt answer is met with a few giggles from Lissa as they exit the restaurant and start walking to the train station. "Well,' it's something to me!"

"Aren't you spoiling dinner?"

"Nope! I have a separate tummy for sweets!"

"That and you eat like a bear..."

"Noooo..." Lissa protested cutely. "...Okay, maybe I do... but it's not like you don't eat a ton too!"

"I'm a growing guy, that's different." He nonchalantly answers, with was met with an adorable pout from Lissa.

"No fair!" Lissa huffed.

"Life's not fair."

"Forget what I said about the cute thing, I don't see what those girls see in you anyway!" Lissa protested, sticking out her tongue.

"Good. I don't want anyone to think I'm cute. I want those girls to leave me alone!"

"So stubborn..." Lissa sighed, as the rest of the way home was filled with playful idle talk between the two.


End file.
